Time to Come Home
by LithMuffin
Summary: This is a short little story about Bella and Edward. She lost her father to the army, she nearly lost her brother to the army, she was not going to lose her husband and the father to their soon-to-be-born child to the army. There's love, fluff, giggles and a few happy tears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter **One**

"Sergeant Cullen, the plane is waiting sir." The private saluted Edward before disappearing from the doorway and closing the door behind him.

I couldn't hold back my sobs any longer as I watched my husband gazing at me whilst grabbing his hat off the table next to us.

Every time it got harder and harder. Saying goodbye to your soul mate and not knowing whether this time could be your last ever goodbye, not knowing whether he will return to you, is the most excruciating thing in my world.

I lost my father Charlie to the army, I nearly lost my brother Emmett to the army. I was not going to lose my husband to it too.

He knew how I felt about him re-enlisting again, he also knew that I would support him with whichever decision he made.

Whilst the rest of the army wives/girlfriends said their goodbyes in the big hall outside this little room, I was glad for the privacy Edward and I got due to his rank.

There was something I needed Edward to know before he left. I knew I couldn't tell him over a letter or even when we would get the chance to Skype because his time is so unpredictable and I'm only told the address to where their camp is and nothing else. There is also the issue of him not getting my letters.

I hoped that with this news, he will fight even harder to come back to me.

To come home.

We're high school sweethearts. We were in most of our classes together and were often seated together too which led us to getting to know each other better and finally it led him to asking me out.

I still remember the day he asked me out. We were working on a class project at his house and as I read over his notes, he very neatly wrote '_Will you go out with me? If you tick yes, you'll mak__e me the happiest person on earth. If you tick no, then I'll keep trying.'_ He drew two squares next to the words yes and no, the square next to the word yes was much bigger than the square next to the word no and I still remember the way it made me giggle.

I didn't hesitate and ticked yes.

We've been together ever since. Our relationship wasn't always sunshine and daisies but what made it work was the fact that we communicated well. If one was angry with the other then we would sort it out and never go to bed angry. The make-up sex was always something to look forward to. I sometimes used to think he would get me riddled up on purpose, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't do the same.

When we announced our engagement it was definitely one of the best days of my life. Edward had admitted that he asked Emmett for his blessing and only then went on with the proposal. My father was long gone before Edward and I started dating. With Emmett being the only man in the house and Edward and Emmett being close friends, Edward felt it was only right to ask Emmett for his blessing. Our friends and families were all together for Sunday dinner when Edward popped the question.

We were all seated at the table eating our dinner when out of nowhere he stood up from the seat next to me, cleared his throat and then moved my chair back a little and turned it towards him with me still seated on it. He got down on one knee, opened the little velvet box that nestled my beautiful engagement ring and asked me if, once again, I'd make him the happiest man on earth.

Our wedding day was simple and beautiful. It was perfect and that day, he made me the happiest woman on earth.

Our whole life together was hanging on the walls in our house. Picture after picture was a reminder to us that we are perfect for each other, we cherish every one of those pictures and I couldn't wait to add a new one, one that I knew Edward will definitely take with him.

I looked at my handsome husband, taking in all his features as he adjusts his uniform. At the back of my mind there's that annoying voice saying that this will be the last time I'm going to see Edward and I try to block it out but the tears won't stop.

I took in his chiselled jaw line, now clean shaven whereas only yesterday it supported a mouth-watering stubble. His hair was impossible to keep down so as always, it stood in all different directions. Just like in high school, his hair stayed the same. I used to have the urge to fight most of the girls off because they were in love with his sex hair. When we announced we were a couple, it only got worse. Due to his job, he had to keep it shorter but due to his rank, not as short as the other soldiers. His posture was straight and it looked like he held the whole world on his shoulders and if I knew my Edward like I know I do, then I know he is worried about leaving me. He knows I have Emmett and his family looking after me but Edward worries about me nonetheless.

I wouldn't say his departures are getting easier but I'm now prepared for it all, I know what it feels like going to bed alone and I have become used to the loneliness. Knowing that he is fighting for our lives out there and for people's freedom, makes me so proud of my husband.

My tears carried on falling and in an instant, Edward wraps his arms around me and tries to calm me down but as of the past three months, my emotions have been all over the place. I blamed it on Edward re-enlisting but that wasn't the honest truth.

"You have to promise me you'll stay safe, don't be stupid and play the hero all the time! You have to come home to me! You have to come home to us…" I drifted off as the words left my mouth, it wasn't the way I imagined telling him.

"Us? Bella what are you saying?" his eyes searched mine frantically, there was a mixture of hope, fear and confusion in his but they never stopped searching mine for answers.

Without saying another word, my hands fell to my stomach and I watched his eyes follow.

"Bella?" he asked again.

I just nodded with the biggest grin on my face, this time with happy tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Please tell me you're not joking baby?!" he was cupping my face with a grin on his face that matched mine.

"I'm three months pregnant Edward. We're going to have a baby!" I was instantly swept off my feet as Edward spun us in a circle. I wrapped my legs around his waist and fisted his hair as his lips crashed to mine in a hungry kiss, a kiss that wouldn't have been suitable for others to see.

"I'm going to be a dad. How long have you known sweetheart?" I don't think anything could have wiped that grin off his face.

"I've known for a while now, at first I didn't know how to tell you, I also didn't want to jinx it in case something happened because the first three months are crucial. When I got the all clear from the doctor, I just couldn't keep it to myself any longer." I blushed at the way he stared at me.

"Three months, three months, wait a second, does that mean this little guy was conceived at Emmett and Rosalie's anniversary get together?" the sexy crooked smile was on my husband's face in an instant as I nodded. I of course blushed but Edward carried on grinning whilst his hands covered my stomach.

He got on his knees and placed a firm kiss on my still flat but not for long stomach. A warm shiver ran down my body as he held on to me. Going through this pregnancy alone will be hard but I know he will come home to us and we could be the little family we dreamed of.

"I promise you little one, I will come back to you and your beautiful mother in one piece. And I will never leave you two again. Ever." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Edward?" I was afraid to ask but I was also dying to know the answer.

"This is my last mission Bella, I can't put you through this again, I need to be here for this little guy and be here for you. I can't carry on living in the unknown and this surprise has only cemented my decision." His declaration brought more tears to my eyes and as he stood up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"I will write to you as soon as I settle in so you can have the bases address. I want to know every single detail about the pregnancy. Tell Emmett to bring his laptop into the hospital when the time comes so I can see my first child being born. Please record the next time you go to your doctor the heartbeat of our child, I want to be able to listen to it and focus on my goal of coming home."

"I promise to fill you in with every single craving I get, I'll take monthly pictures so you can see the growth of my pregnant belly. I wouldn't have to tell Emmett to bring his laptop, he would do it either way, he wouldn't let you miss the birth of your first child Edward."

There was another brief knock on the door but no one entered. It felt like a big slap to the face as once again, reality hit us and the fact that Edward had to leave us.

He drew back from my embrace and then crashed his lips to mine with a hungry kiss. This kiss spoke a thousand words my Edward couldn't say out loud. As he slowed it down, I tried to pull myself together and be strong for him and for our little pickle growing inside me.

"It's time beautiful."

All I could do was nod.

He picked us his duffle bag and held it in one hand as his other arm wrapped around my shoulders and we walked out of the little room, as soon as we stepped out I noticed how other spouses were already waving at their partners as they walked away from them, turning back and waving at them too.

"I love you Isabella Cullen, I love you with all my heart. You're going to be the perfect mother when this little guy arrives. I can't wait to meet him."

"That's the second time you referred to it as him, what makes you so sure it will be a boy Sarge?" I smirked at him and he just gave me his crooked smile and winked back.

"I just know baby." He kissed my forehead and I felt the smile on his face.

"I love you too Edward, we both do, so much." I reined in the tears this time and just beamed at him instead.

The final call was made over the speakers and the last few men made their way to the bulky cargo plane.

We embraced once more and for some strange reason, I didn't feel so devastated about the fact that I won't be seeing him for the next ten months.

"This is the last time we will have to say goodbye to each other, I promise you." He kissed me again but this time it was gentle and I felt my heart skip a beat, this was how our first kiss happened, I still remember it like it was yesterday.

"We're going to miss you." I whispered as he pulled away.

He moved a loose stand of hair from my face and kissed my forehead again.

"Me too." He replied and stepped back from me.

He walked a few steps backwards and then winked at me which made me blush, he always did that when he had to leave and it always made him laugh when I would blush.

"Love you Sergeant Cullen!"

"Love you more Mrs Cullen!" he shouted back and then we both laughed as people stared at us and looked on in amusement.

With a final wave, I watched the other half of my heart climb the cargo plane's stairs and blow me a kiss before stepping inside.

Ten months, yeah I can handle ten months.

I think.

-/-

**A/N Hey everyone **** so this little plot bunny sneaked up on me and kidnapped me from RL. I had to write this in order for him to release me :P It's going to be about 10 chapters long, most of the other chapters will be in letter form as Bella will be writing to Edward about the pregnancy and then some. **

**Leave me some love if it's not too much to ask *cheesy grin***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter **Two**

Dear Daddy-To-be

Hi baby, I can't emphasise enough on how much I miss you. I hope you're not over doing it and trying to be the hero all the time. You're my own personal hero and I'd like to keep it that way ;).

These past few weeks have been ok, I had dinner with your parents last Saturday and I told them the good news, to say Esme was over the moon would be an understatement. I always wondered where Alice got all her energy from; I always thought it was Carlisle. Of course your dad went into doctor mode as soon as we finished hugging and I told him he is more than welcome to look at my files at the hospital. He mumbled something about Dr Payton keeping it a secret from him but I didn't catch all of it.

Esme too, is convinced it's going to be a boy, she says it runs in the Cullen family genes that the first born is always a boy but then that got me thinking, Carlisle is an only child and so was his father before that so I don't think she has it quite right. I'm not going to lie, all this talk about me having a boy is rubbing off on me too.

Alice met me for lunch the Monday after and when I told her, she burst out in tears and then hugged me harder than even Emmett can. She was angry with me that I didn't tell her sooner but then started crying again and told me how happy she is for us :). However, Alice is convinced we're having a girl, I think it's because she wants another girl to shop for. She then started firing questions about a baby shower and I told her that I really don't want one but I don't think she was actually listening to me. When Jasper came to meet us she instantly calmed down and started talking like a normal person. Jaz told me to tell you that he's looking forward to having a drink with you when you get back, to celebrate you becoming a father.

Emmett and Rose were a whole different story. I'm actually not talking to Emmett at the moment and I have every right not to. He was angry, not at the fact that we're having a baby but at the fact that you apparently knocked me up and left me to go to the army. I told him it wasn't like that and that I only told you at the base when we said goodbye. I think he is more angry at the fact that you won't be here to see the birth of your first child but he did say he was going to try and set up my Skype so you could see it.

I'll have a word with Dr Payton and see if that will be alright. I wish you could be here to see the birth but more than anything, I just want you to come home to us in one piece.

Rosalie was obviously more supportive than my buffoon brother and she said that if Emmett doesn't get his head out of his ass, she will be the one setting everything up so you could see the birth. As we were talking about it, out of nowhere Emmett miraculously did the math and realised that this little pickle was conceived on their anniversary dinner. Rosalie winked at me whilst Emmett continued scowling and refused to look at me. He's supposed to be the older brother but he's acting like a kid!

Ok, enough about our crazy family, let me update you on our little creation. Does that sound like we're having Frankenstein's monster? Oh god I can't believe I just referred to him as a monster! And I just referred to the baby as him! See I told you it's rubbing off on me. Mmmm I'd like something else to be rubbing off on me but you're too far away ;).

Oh right the baby, well its clear to say my hormones are all over the place, just the other day I burst out crying whilst watching the telly, it was some shampoo commercial (pathetic right?) and I didn't understand why I was crying so then I got angry with myself and after that I was ecstatic because I told myself it was all because of our little pickle growing inside me.

So far my cravings are in control, I haven't woken up in the middle of the night and craved tree bark or something crazy like bacon dipped in cream. But bananas are definitely something I've been eating a lot. Even when I'm only slightly peckish, I grab a banana or two and feel better instantly.

Morning sickness still hasn't taken over my mornings and I want to keep it that way. Fingers crossed I'm one of them lucky women who don't get morning sickness.

My bump is definitely more evident now, I'm constantly standing in front of the mirror checking it just to see if it has grown any more. Alice agreed to help me out with taking pictures every month until the baby's born. So when you see me half naked in the pictures I'll send you, don't freak out because it's your sister who took them :).

I really wish I could be in your arms right now, I have the strongest support group around me but it's you I want to experience it with. When he kicks for the first time I want you to feel it with me. I've been thinking about having more kids but obviously that is something we need to discuss but I'm just letting you know I'm not opposed to it. The fact that this is your last mission makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

I hope they're keeping you safe. I want you focused baby, I want your sharp mind to constantly be on alert. Just know that the baby and I are safe and we can't wait to see you.

Like I promised, I'm sending you a picture of our bump. I hope you enjoy the side boob ;)

I love you so much Edward.

Your Bella xxx

Hi My Beautiful Pregnant Wife

I can't tell you the way it makes me feel seeing your body change through pictures. Every single part of me wants to be there with you and see it in person.

Like I promised before I left, this is definitely my last mission. Deep inside I feel like I have accomplished everything I wanted to in the army and it's definitely my turn to take a step back and just be your personal hero.

I want our baby to grow up with a father and I'm not going to abandon the two of you to go play soldier.

I know that you're my strong independent woman but please baby let my family help you out if needed. You and I both know they would do it in a heartbeat. I know you have Emmett but he won't be able to advise you about the pregnancy. You need a mother figure and I know you've found one in my mum, so go to her.

To say Emmett's reaction worries me would be a lie. I knew he would react like that so there's no need for you two to stop talking to each other. If I were in his place, I'd do the exact same thing. But lucky for me, Jasper is only a lawyer and doesn't need to travel overseas.

Don't let my sister control your pregnancy Bella. You have to be firm with her otherwise you will be getting that baby shower you don't want. If you do end up changing your mind, then you have to drill it into her head that you only want the family there. I don't want my munchkin sister putting unnecessary pressure on you.

If dad sees your files he will be adamant to deliver our baby, would you be comfortable with that or do you want to stick with Dr Payton? It's entirely your choice and dad will be happy with whatever you chose but I just wanted to warn you in advance.

It is way too hot in here and everywhere I go I see dirt and dust. Everyone in my tent snores and all I keep dreaming about is you climbing into my cot with me.

I'm glad you haven't got morning sickness as of yet and I hope you don't get it either because I won't be there to look after you like I really want to. I know I don't need to tell you this but please make sure you're eating plenty of healthy food that benefits both you and our baby. I will do everything that I can in order to be on that Skype call when the time comes.

Tell our pickle daddy loves him or her. I really want to know the sex of the baby but if you will want to wait then it's fine with me too.

Keeps those pictures coming Mrs Cullen ;) because I am definitely loving the side boob.

Love you with all my heart

Your Edward

P.S. The image of you eating bananas is doing crazy shit to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter **Three**

Dear Husband,

I miss you. Like crazy miss you. Everything around the house reminds me of you, every time a TV show you used to watch comes on I start crying and then ring Esme straight after. She's suggested that I stay at your parent's house throughout the pregnancy but I don't want to be in their way.

The bump and I are fine. I have been going to my check-ups and Dr Payton says everything looks good. She did grass your dad up and told me he's been pestering her about all my results. I have no problem with him knowing it's just that he's my father-in-law and I'd feel weird with him seeing my lady garden. I know that when the time comes I won't give a damn about who sees it but I want Dr Payton to deliver our baby.

She has kids so she will at least be able to relate to my pain right? I hope Carlisle won't mind.

I made my decision about the baby shower. I'm not going to have one. I don't want all these crazy women at my house and even if I made it just the family it wouldn't be right if you weren't there. I know that the husbands/dads are never present during a baby shower but I would want you at ours.

Emmett and I went to visit Pops, I told him the good news and put fresh flowers on the grave. Both Emmett and I cried so you could say that we made up. He took me out for ice cream afterwards and then laughed at me because I asked for nearly half of all the flavours on one cone. He's excited for us and I'm just glad I can talk to him properly again.

Bump inspired me to write again. For some reason it's erotica, yeah don't ask. I'm constantly aroused and nothing I do is helping. Rose suggested I watch porn and buy some toys but even the thought of it didn't sound appealing at all. Yeah you and I watched porn together but doing it alone with a baby inside me felt slut-ish. Does that make sense? Writing erotica seems to help though. It's a vampire sex/love story and they're constantly doing it. I'm probably torturing myself with writing it but I just keep thinking about us….in our bed…..naked…..sweat dripping down our bodies after sex and just mmmmmm gosh baby you need to be here!

I hope we can Skype soon. I need to see your face.

Alice has been taking more pictures of me and I've added them to this letter along with an audio of our baby's heartbeat and another sonogram of the little one. The doctor said that by the time my next appointment comes, she'll be able to tell me the sex of our baby. I definitely want to know, I don't know how some people want to keep it a secret. Plus, in a way, I want to prove Alice wrong because she still thinks we're having a girl, and I kinda hope it's a boy. I need a mini Edward in my life whilst Daddy Edward is away.

I hope you are safe, please write to me soon otherwise our mailman is going to demand to be transferred to a different location. I keep pestering him and asking if there's a letter from you. He's old and grumpy, I personally think he needs to get laid but I'm starting to think like that about everyone these days.

We love you with all our hearts even though the bump has a small one, I know that one half is filled with love for you.

Can't wait to hear from you.

Lots of love,

Your Bella (and bump) xxxxxxxxxx

P.S. more side boob for you Sarge ;)

P.P.S they look bigger don't they?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter **Four**

Edward,

Baby I hope everything is fine. I still haven't heard from you after my last letter.

Baby I need to know if you're ok. All sorts of scenarios are running through my head and I start to panic. Yes I know it's not good for the baby but I can't stop worrying. No one has heard from you so damn it Edward write back to me!

I know what we're having but I'm not telling you until I hear from you!

Fuck Edward why the fuck did you have to leave me?

Are you not happy?

Did I do something wrong?

Do you not want this baby?

How am I supposed to know how you feel when I don't hear from you?

I am losing my mind here!

Don't forget our vows Edward, you promised to always love me and be by my side no matter what! Were they all lies baby?

Fuck has something happened to you? Oh my god I can't believe these could be my last words to you.

Although we haven't heard from you and I keep panicking, the baby and I are both fine. Better than fine actually, the heartbeat is strong and it's growing at a normal pace. I'm beginning to regret declining your mums request to come live with them. I need their support more than I thought especially now. They know I know about the sex of our baby but they're fine with me keeping it a secret until I tell you. Well not all of them are fine with it (Alice) but they'll have to live with it.

I can't wait to tell you!

I need to hear from you Edward.

Please baby, please be ok.

Erm I've been posting snippets of my novel on my blog page and I got a lot of request from people to publish it because they wanted to read it. I got in touch with my publisher but he's being a complete dick and because he works with other people, he's focusing on them so I decided to self-publish it and make it into an e-book. I asked my blog followers what they thought about it and they think it's a great idea. I'm not waiting around for Paul, if my people want to read my stuff, I'm not going to stop them just because my publicist is a nobcheese.

Bump is making me swear like a sailor these past couple of months. Emmett finds it funny whilst I feel bad because I know bump can hear me. Alice is still sulking because I said no to the baby shower, she will just have to deal with it.

The bump absolutely loves Mexican food, it's definitely your child Edward. The people at our Mexican takeout know me by name now. They even know it's me when I ring, that could be because I ring at ridiculous o'clock but I'm not too sure.

I don't know what else to tell you before I start panicking again. I really need to hear from you Edward Cullen!

We love you so much!

Please come back to us in one piece.

I pray for you every night Edward. I have no idea if anything can hear my prayers but I hope they're keeping you safe.

All my love

Your Bella

Always and Forever xxxxxxxxxx

/-/

My Bella,

Baby I can't tell you how sorry I am. I can't even explain what has been going on here.

I am fine, I'm healthy and everything is working.

I'm so sorry I didn't reply and I can't put it in a letter just what I want to say to you.

My girl, please stop worrying, I need both of you healthy and to not worry about me. I am kept safe and my troops are on high alert because they all have goals to reach and come home, just like I do.

You two are my world and I can't lose you or our baby.

I can't wait to meet the bump.

I have good news sweetheart, I am able to Skype soon. We have moved to a different location and the letters are still sent to our old base and it takes longer to reach us. I obviously can't tell you more than that but please know that I am praying for you and our baby also.

Please make sure you're on Skype the weekend after next, the connection here is brilliant and I can't wait to see you both.

I'm not letting you off that easily about your worries, but like I said, I can't say it all in a letter, so I will talk to you on Skype.

I promise you, I am looking after myself and not doing anything reckless, it's also not up to me how things go down from the other side.

Not long now and I will be with you both.

I can't wait to hold you both in my arms. And I cannot wait to find out what we're having. I want you to know that I will be happy with a baby girl as well as a baby boy, I just need the bump to be healthy.

I love you with all my heart and I will see your gorgeous face in two weeks.

Your Edward xxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter **Five**

The whole day I've been a nervous wreck. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, it was just Edward. It was just my Edward I was about to see on the computer screen.

I made sure that I was at home the whole day today, not that I could waddle anywhere anyway. My Skype has been on for the whole day and I was anxiously waiting for that ring.

Alice had suggested I go get waxed and at first I wasn't sure what the point of it was because he isn't going to be here in person but then she said we might have webcam sex. Which made me giggle and I nearly wet myself. It obviously wasn't that funny but I wasn't in control of my hormones. Alice did look at me like I was crazy but then laughed either with me or at me, I wasn't sure.

I had actually gone to a spa with Alice, Esme and Rose and got the full treatment. I even got a belly massage because apparently it was part of a pregnancy massage. It felt amazing so I didn't complain. They waxed everything and I giggled through it all instead of screaming in pain like I heard Alice do.

That happened yesterday and today I just spent the day at home. I was in one of Edward's shirts, thick socks because my feet were constantly cold throughout the pregnancy, my hair was up in a messy bun and I didn't bother with any makeup because it was Edward. His old dog tags hung low around my neck and I didn't bother with a bra today. It was like any lazy Saturday whenever we used to get one together. It felt like nothing has changed apart from Edward not being here.

Bump has been kicking all day, like it knew what was about to happen. I was excited for Edward to see us and I hoped that bump will kick so Edward could see it. I had just made a cup of green tea and sat down next to my laptop. I checked the connection and was happy to see that it was strong. I looked over at Edward's Skype picture and melted because it was the image of bump's sonogram. I didn't even know when he changed it but my heart melted at the sight of it. I was about to close the window when his little icon turned green and I was alerted that Edward is online.

I took a deep breath and I was about to click on the call button but the ringing had already started because Edward beat me to it.

When I accepted the call I was met with my Edward's handsome face.

"Hi baby and bump" he leaned into the screen closer so he could see me, us, I wasn't even sure if he could see the bump but I was still finding it hard to speak.

We kept staring at each other and nothing could wipe the smile off my face.

"Hi handsome" I blew him a kiss and my hand automatically dropped to my stomach and I started rubbing it. It was like bump was having a party in there.

"Wow sweetheart you look stunning. I always loved you in lazy Saturday attire" my face was in the corner of the screen and so was my visible cleavage. I did a happy dance inside because he can see them puppies clearly.

"Stand up baby, let me see you both please" I moved my chair back and stood up, bump sticking out proudly.

I lifted his shirt up and my baby blue panties were visible just a little bit whilst the bump took up most of the screen.

"Beautiful, god I wish I could touch you both right now. Has the bump been kicking a lot?"

"Yes he has, especially today." I let it slip what we were having and I waited for Edward to notice.

"He?" of course he bloody noticed.

"Yup, Daddy say hello to your son." Unnecessary tears started running down my cheeks but they were definitely happy tears.

"Wow…I'm…I'm speechless baby, I don't know what to say! Thank you, Bella sweetheart thank you so much" I wasn't quite sure what he was thanking me for but I didn't care as I watched his own tears roll down his cheek.

"We miss you so much Edward, not just me and bump but the rest of our family. Your absence is evident and we all feel it. I'm happy to see that you look healthy and without any scars that I can see. Fuck Edward you don't know how scared I was when I didn't hear from you." He wiped the tears with the back of his hand and sat back a little as I sat back down but held the shirt up resting it under my breast and on top of the bump.

"We were ambushed, well they tried to ambush us but we were prepared for everything. That was the reason for our relocation. We couldn't get in contact and I received your previous letter the same time as I got your new one. I'm so sorry you were worried sweetheart. I wish there was a way I could let you know but there simply wasn't." he ran his hands through his hair and I noticed it was shorter than the last time I saw it.

"Who cut your hair?" I giggled and was glad to see him smile

"One of my men, he does it for everyone here, do you like it?" he turned to the side and did a slow mo hand run through his hair whilst trying to pout.

I laughed out loud and he followed straight after.

"I'm sorry for what I said in my last letter. I was an emotional wreck and when no one heard from you I just thought the worst." I would have tried to avoid looking into his eyes but I haven't seen him in so long there was no way in hell I wasn't going to look at my husband.

"I don't blame you baby but I wish you had more faith in us. And I know that you do but seeing you write those things broke me. Of course I still want you and our baby. There is no way in hell I'm ever going to forget the vows we exchanged and I stand by them with all that I have. Baby you haven't done anything wrong but it was just a shitty situation down here and once again, I'm sorry there wasn't a way I could get in touch with any of you." He was resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at me through the screen.

I saw the tiredness in his eyes and I wished I could wrap my arms around him and juts tell him that everything will be ok. But there was no way any of us could know that for sure, we couldn't make promises we couldn't keep.

"I just needed to know that you're safe. I can't wait to have you back here with us. Do you know if you're only staying there for ten months in total? Is there any way they could change that?" I started biting on my nail as I waited for his response. I was glad to see that there was a smile on his face before he spoke.

"I'm actually leaving a month earlier. And yes it's definite that they won't need me to stay on. The thing is though, once I'm discharged from here, I can't come home straight away, I have to go back to the main base back in the States and fill out all the paper work and all that shit. Then I can come home to you two."

That was definitely good enough for me.

I filled him in with whatever was going on with the family and then told him about the things I've been experiencing throughout the pregnancy, he laughed at most of them and with the rest he said he wished he was there with me to witness it.

"Well if you're not too opposed to the idea, we could always have more kids Edward." I left it at that, I don't think I was ready to hear his response. I was definitely fine with the idea, I just hoped he was too. I probably will be thinking differently once the time to give birth comes but right now, I was 100% sure I wanted to have more kids with my gorgeous man.

"Wow baby I didn't think you would be ready to have more kids, especially when this one isn't even born yet. To answer your question, I would love to have more babies with you, just tell me when you're ready and we can start practicing." He winked at me and it made me blush. I was writing Vampire erotica and my husband talking about practicing for a baby made me blush? What is wrong with me?

"Have you thought about names yet?" he asked me suddenly.

"Well when I didn't know what we were having, for a girl I wanted Olivia, sounds good right? For a boy I am completely clueless. I have looked at all the baby name books and a few sounded nice but I wanted to run it by you first. Tell me what you think of Alfie, Lucas, Hunter, Logan, Archie, Noah, Isaac and Killian?" I was biting my nails as I waited for his reply.

"I like all of them, they're all strong names too, how about I think about it and get back to you the next time you write to me?" he gave me his panty dropping smile and I would have agreed to about anything right now.

I nodded my head whilst I ogled my husband.

"Baby…babyyyy hellooooo…Bella sweetheart I asked you a question." He was chuckling at me and I wasn't sure what just happened.

"Huh you what?" I was lazily running my fingers up and down the button ridge of the shirt. I noticed his eyes follow my movement and I smirked at the realisation that Alice may be right.

"I asked when the due date is, so I could schedule and take over Skype for the whole week in case he decides he doesn't want to leave your tummy in time." He was still watching my hand movement and I was slowly undoing the buttons and watching as his hand dropped to his crotch.

"July 28th was what Dr Payton told me. Whether that will be when he wants to come out is up to him now."

"Is there anyone with you there Sarge?" I had my fingers crossed and hoped that there wasn't.

I saw him smile and slowly shake his head in amusement.

"There is sweetheart and I haven't got a lot of time left." He sat back and I noticed the evident bulge in his cargo trousers.

"Will you settle for a little PG13?"

"What's that?"

Before anyone could say another word, I moved the shirt aside and flashed Edward my breast whilst giggling like a little school girl.

I heard him groan and then another guys voices cheered

"_Wow look at those puppies!" _

I was still laughing as I quickly covered them up and was amused to see how alert Edward was now.

"Name!" he barked out and I felt my panties getting wet.

"Newton Sir!" the guy named Newton answered back.

"Newton apologise to my wife and I want fifty laps from you at 0500 tomorrow morning!" Edward looked pissed yet still aroused by what I could see.

There was a quiet "Sorry Mrs Cullen"

"There was no need for that baby." I told Edward as he still looked a little angry.

"No one should see your naked body but me Bella. Those pictures you keep sending me, they're all locked away in a safe so these shitheads don't ogle you. You're mine Bella! Mine." His breathing was quick and sharp and I worried whether I upset him.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella, I didn't know he walked close enough to see you. You shouldn't have to hide your body from me baby."

He rubbed his face with both hands and then moved closer to the screen, as soon as he did, the baby kicked and I was hoping Edward could see it.

"Did you see that?!"

"Of course I did, I feel it too Edward." I laughed at his excitement and wanted to kiss him stupid just for being so adorable.

"Right beautiful I have to go. Fuck I miss your body so much and I can't wait to meet the little guy, let me know what happens when you tell the family what we're having. I can't wait to hear from you again sweetheart. I love you so much and I will see you soon."

"Please stay safe. We love you Edward, so much. Will I be able to call you when the time comes?"

"Yeah, I'll message you the base's number and they will come and get me."

"Ok brilliant, see you soon Daddy."

"Bye gorgeous." He smiled at me one more time whilst I kissed the screen and then he was gone.

Later that night, I received an email from Edward's base with the new address and telephone number. I sent the number out to the rest of the family so they could call him in case I won't be able to.

I laid in bed thinking about Edward and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face. Baby was of course doing the rumba on my bladder so I didn't sleep for too long throughout the night. When I couldn't sleep I went back to writing my Vampire erotica.

I was beginning to hate how quiet the house is, I might have to take Esme up on her offer to come and stay with them till the baby comes. It wouldn't hurt to get some help once the baby is here and I really need to hurry up with coming up with a name because we can't keep calling him baby forever.

I mean, what kinda name is that anyway?!


End file.
